Ep. 35: The Courage to Fight Given by a Dove
is the thirty-fifth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis Ako befriends a girl who only finds courage through a friendly dove but can't find the courage within herself. Plot A sickly girl in a hospital sleeps as a dove flies overhead; hearing the flapping, the girl dreams that she can fly like the dove, watching over a truck as two men dump a barrel of "Super Gas" into a nearby river before driving away. The barrels rises to the surface, causing nearby flowers to die as the dove continues to watch. The scene is also witnessed in the Vylock with Radiguet wondering how this is Earth's "scientific progress" and Maria adding that the planet is digging it's own grave. Tran adds that they know this but do it anyway, proving further how terrible humanity is. Holding up a Bio-Dimension bug, Radiguet states that humans have no right to live on Earth; he sends it to the Super Gas barrel as it merges with it before the girl wakes up yelling that "a monster's coming". Later, Ako discovers people falling down as a gas sprays around a plaza, making people get sick and trees die. The Bio-Dimensional Beast, Poison Gas Rat, appears and tries to spray at Ako before the dove flies towards it, flying towards it's nose before being thrown down; when it tries to use it's gas, Ako protects it as the other members appear and she sends it flying off. Poison Gas Rat spits out more poison as the team transforms, but it isn't enough to protect their breathing as the gas continues to disrupt the nearby area, causing a scooter and even the Bird Blasters to melt! Poison Gas Rat shoots at them before knocking down Red Hawk before he slices off a hand with the Bringer Sword and kicks it away, forcing it to retreat. Later, Odagari confirms that the gas used by Poison Gas Rat contains a liquid industrial waste; it's toxic and no way to eliminate it legally so it becomes illegally dumped. Kaori and Raita laments on how humanity is horrible to create such a poison the Vyram can use against them. Gai responds that the more waste humans create, the faster human extinction can occur. Ryu states they still have to patrol and get rid of him, as the Jetmen head out to search for the Bio-Dimension Beast. While riding the Jet Bouncer, Ako spots the dove and tells Raita and Kaori to stop as it flies towards her, giving Ako a letter. Sending it off, Blue Swan is advised to see one Eri Makimura at the Seikyo University School of Medicine. Once there, Eri tells Ako to defeat the monster, with her stating that her dove, Paru, told Poison Gas Rat to not make the Earth dirty. Asking about Paru, Eri confirms she's been in the hospital since she was young and couldn't leave her room; which is where she first met the dove as it fell in through a nearby window. Paru was weakened from the dirty smoke of cars and factories that it couldn't fly; with even the doctors claiming the dove couldn't be saved. Eri nursed the dove back to health by every means necessary until, one day, the dove could start flying outside once again; the two could talk to each other since and she could even "fly through the sky" with him and see what he's seen when flying. At that moment, Eri's mother enters, confirming that her daughter was born with a heart defect that can be fixed with surgery but despite how safe she can be healed, Eri is too afraid to go through the operation; she doesn't have the courage to fight with her own strength. In the polluted lake, Poison Gas Rat continues to absorb more Super Gas, making it's chopped off hand grow back. Ako takes Eri down to the river in her wheelchair where she dips her hands in the water, not knowing it would be cold or the air fresh. Taking out a lunch she brought for them, Ako admits Eri may not like it but is still going to give her some, which she likes. Nearby, a family is playing as Eri claims it looks fun, which Ako claims she can play like the kids once she undergoes the operation; it may be scary but she can't let fear stop her. However, Eri immediately yells she doesn't want it having a vision of going to the hospital, but Ako tells her to be brave; she has to grow up, face her fears and live her life, but Eri yells she has Paru and rather use it to remain hospitalized as she rides off in her wheelchair. Eri yells she doesn't think Ako can understand how she feels as she comes across the barrel of Super Gas; and with it Poison Gas Rat nearby. Yelling for Ako, she attacks the Bio-Dimensional Beast and contacts the other Jetman but the creature knocks the Corresponder away and spits more poison gas into Ako's eyes; Poison Gas Rat attacks her but she is still able to kick it away before taking Eri's wheelchair and riding off with the girl. Radiguet soon appears telling the Bio-Dimensional Beast that now it will attack the city. Poison Gas Rat begins to attack the city, shooting out it's gas as it destroys buildings as the other Jetmen reach it. However back by the river, Ako stops moving while running away with Eri as she realizes that she can't open her eyes! Radiguet approaches her and Eri as Ako tells the girl to run away as quickly as possible but she tries to drag Ako away from the attack and throw the wheelchair towards Radiguet, which he kicks away. Ako stops thinking that Eri is in pain but the girl claims she's fine as the two continue to run away. Reaching the riverbank cliff, the two can't run as Radiguet prepares to attack; the two huddle close as Ako blames herself for the failure. However suddenly, without warning, Paru and a platoon of pigeons start to fly towards them. Raita and Kaori search for Ako but find her Corresponder, making them more worried. Kaori notices the flying dove as the two chase after them but suddenly, a platoon of pigeons descend upon Radiguet, forcing him to swipe his sword towards them as they flutter about and Paru attacks him as Ako and Eri try to escape. The bird continues to peck at Radiguet until the Vyram general falls off the cliff into the nearby water, in time for Kaori and Raita to find both of them; Kaori guiding Ako and Raita carrying Eri to safety. In the water, Radiguet torments the dove that defeated him. Regrouped, the Jetmen fight Poison Gas Rat together as it sprays it's poison again and knocks Blue Swallow away with her eyes still out of focus, leaving her open to attack. She tries to shoot her bird Blaster but it bites her, knocking her away before defeating her as she tries to swing the Bringer Sword towards it. Poison Gas Rat shoots her from high, but Ako continues to persist, bringing out the Beak Smasher as she tries to hunt down her opponent, shooting it as it bounds off walls until hitting the Bio-Dimensional Beast and knocking it down before the team destroy it with the Smash Bomber. With the Bio-Dimensional Bug reformatting into a giant, the Jetmen summon the Jet Machine, but Eri wants to fight with Blue Swallow alongside her and that she won't cry no matter what; which Ako agrees to as they teleport into Jet Swallow, which uses Wing Cutter to attempt to attack but fails to do so due to Ako's blindness. Eri tells her to aim for the right which she does allowing for her to fly until the Wing Cutter is able to complete the attack. Forming Jet Icarus, the mecha brings out the Jet Lancer, which they slice the Bio-Dimensional Beast before hitting it with the Icarus Crusher. But when bringing out the Birdonic Saber, it fires it's gas towards them blinding them and allowing for Poison Gas Rat to get attacks in. Summoning Tetraboy, the smaller robot smashes up Poison Gas Rat until they use Tetra Formation to destroy the Bio-Dimensional Beast, with Eri performing the final blow with the Tetra Buster. But after winning the battle, Eri faints as Ako screams out for her. Returning her to the medical center, the Jetman watch over Eri as she reawakens, with her asking about Ako's eyes. Ako admits that it was her bravery that helped defeat the Bio-Dimensional Beast and she was strong after all. Eri admits if she got her operation, she could be a Jetman member, confirming it with her mom while also stating that Paru fought as well and she has to keep up with her dove partner. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Eri: *Yoshie: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *'Viewership': 6.8% DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-41.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes